ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Faust
What's the sight range on this? I pulled aggro @ about 31, when even long sight doesn't go that far. --Sakuraryong 22:57, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Killed me :/ Testimonials *BLU/WAR as a tank works also. Cocoon + Defender + Defense Food + Physical Damage taken - equip like Genbu's Shield/Jelly Ring/Cheviot Cape for High Defense. Use Spells/Abilities like Provoke/Warcry/Temporal Shift/Actinic Burst and Magic Fruit for hate build. Physical spells like Frenetic Rip + Disseverment are also great, since they are not effected by your Attack. *Duoed by 2x RDM/NIN full merited *Watched a RDM/NIN Solo him *Soloted by pld/dnc 80 Akivatoo using food (tavnazian taco) *Trioed by PLD, PUP and SMN 75 *Soloable by an 85 DNC/NIN with full evasion set of Gear *Soloed by 84 BST/NIN using two NN with Reward gear (~1400HP) *Soloed by 85 RDM/NIN, This guy is so much of a joke to solo as rdm now. Was a challange at 75, but now at 85 just about any RDM can solo it with no problem whatsoever. Poison 2 + Bio 3 (capped) and throwing in blizzard 3 about every 3-4 minutes. Killed him in about 25-30 minutes. *Soloed by 90 SMN/SCH. Nashira Gages / Caller's +1 body & feet / Karura Hachigane / Augur Brais / Auster's Staff / Evoker's Ring negates all perpetuation cost for Garuda (actually get back 1mp/tick). There are a couple of spots on the floor where you can resummon without magic aggro; familiarize yourself with them before you attempt to solo. Used Predator Claws and then ran to one of the safe areas, waited for Garuda to die and resummoned. Rinse, repeat. Had a full Sublimation charge before starting for MP emergencies. *Soloed 90DNC/NIN heavy eva build, dodged a fair percent of his Typhoons, but don't bother with utsu, he wipes them too fast. Save your TP for healing especially below 50% and it's a log slow chip down. Fan Dance is nice when you first put it up, drops the first few Typhoons to nothing, good time to get in a couple WSs. Oh, and you can't run out of range of Typhoon, I tried, the 2nd will still hit you even if you start running when he uses the first. *Soloed as 99RDM/WHM. Didn't rely on utsu or pets or evasion. Evasion around 360, Dodged about 10% of his Typhoons. He began spamming Typhoons non-stop at half health. Not really able to rely on Stoneskin at all. Just relied on Cure 4 and Flash. Near the end I had to Chainspell re-buff myself. Got an add from the hallway too. My main damage output was auto-attack and Requiescat. It was close, but I won. --WhispIfrit (talk) 00:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Immune to Slow/Elegy Added to the main page the point about slow immunity. Myself as BRD75/WHM37 with 75+48 CHR, +31 Singing Skill, and +39 Wind Skill could not land Battlefield nor Carnage Elegy. BLMs in party reported Slow also failing. I rocky 01:43, 28 June 2008 (UTC) This is definitely correct, I just found this out myself unfortunately. BRD75/WHM with similar stats + Earth grip, SCH Earth Weather and 2hr. 23:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Faust being true sight? Someone want to confirm this, having been doing sky for years, I've never seen Faust be true sight on lightsday. Added verification tag untill then. Not true just pulled him by dropping invisible on lightsday --Ix'Sindri 15:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Builds bind resistance? I haven't seen or heard anything that suggested he does, but trying him for the first time tonight, as 90RDM/NIN, with roughly level 81 Enfeebling... Around 25%, he started resisting Bind strongly. 3 in a row, less than 5 seconds... Last one wore immediately. So... If you're gonna solo him, I'd recommend being aggressive about it. I wasn't, and paid for it. --Graywolfe 13:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC)